A New Found Love A INUKAG Fanfiction
by InukagNALUprincess
Summary: Kagame wants adventure and action that can make her life upside down. But living in the city isn't adventurous enough for her. so her family moves to the countryside in a attempt to relax but kagome only see action and adventure waiting for her. But maybe it might be more then Adventure, Maybe so romance will be mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Found Love**

 **By InukagNALUprincess**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Inuyasha, But I don't**

 **Prologue**

There was a girl named Kagome, she lived in japan with her family and friend, Sango. She lived happily, or so everyone thought. In reality, she wanted adventure and thrill but her shine was just legends and folklore. She couldn't have any of the Adventure that she was seeking. But that didn't stop her from having fun with Sango by playing pranks on her Pervert friend, Miroku. They loved having time together and live wasn't all boring. Until Kagome's Mother decided that they should leave the city and move to the country side so her Grandfather can rest and that they can Relax as well. Kagome liked the idea but realized that she would have to leave all her friends and school behind. Finally the day came when she would have to go, she said her goodbyes and started her way to the countryside. Little did she know that adventure, action and some romance may come, for she was going to have the adventure of a lifetime.

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Who was That?**

Kagome stared out her mother's car waiting for the ride to stop. She knows that they have only been driving for a hour and a half but it felt longer like 3 hours have passed. Finally after 2 hours of driving, they arrive at their new home. As soon as Kagome looked at the house, she thought she was back in the city. It was an old shrine, like the one kagome once lived in. But this shrine had a history of people disappearing and otherworldly things. Like demons and other stuff which made the place interesting. The shrine was a sister of the Other shrine but it still looked pretty cool looking. When the moving truck came she helped unload and got herself settled. But as soon as she settled she went off to explore the forest that was around the shrine. She went through trees and leave that many said have been known to be haunted. She didn't care though, her mind was going through every possibility of what she might discover. Then the tree's cleared to show a nice little creek and off of the creek it looked like a man-made pool of some sort. She decided that this will be her secret spot for when she felt troubled or when she just needed to relax. Just then, a gust of wind went by and a shiver went up Kagome's spine. She didn't feel cold, she just felt like someone was watching her. She spun around to look into the forest she had just walked through. A pair of eyes caught her attention. They were golden eyes that made her just sink into them, but the eye's suddenly blinked and the figure took off at crazy speed. She ran after the figure with the golden eyes only to get nowhere and find out that she was lost. As Kagome started panicking she noticed something red and went toward it. She picked up the strange cloth and saw another piece, then another, then another. Leading her back to her house. She took all the pieces to her room and decided to sew them back together. But night soon fell and she fell asleep right in the middle of her sewing. Later that very night a pair of golden eyes watched over her and took the pieces of cloth back. Then the Figure stood up and left the girl. But what he didn't realized was that she still had a piece with her and that she fell asleep on it.

(I thought about stopping here and editing a little more but I decided that was to short so I continued. Look at how luck you guys are!)

About 3 weeks have passed since her encounter with the gold eye person. She still wondered who it was but she had to do other work she had to do. She helped her grandpa with work around the shrine, helped her mom make dinner and get Souta to summer school. After she has finished her chores, she decided that she will go to her secret spot and cool off. Along the way she makes a mark on a tree, the symbol is shaped like a Circle but has swirls that look like waves. She keeps making these marks until she reaches her spot. Stirpping to a bathing suit she jumps in and is hit with hot water. Kagome then realizes that it's a hot spring but if you swim out a little bit it turns cold. She swims for what felt like a hour was really 4 hours. While she swims a person with gold eyes and red hiyori (sp. please?)looks out from his hiding spot to spy on the girl. He is mesmerized by her body and her smile. But he doesn't realize is that she can see him until she calls out to him.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"Easy it's just me…"

"Who are you?..."

"You don't want to know….."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scary to people…"

"Well if you stay in the shadows then, Yeah, that could be scary."

"Why are you not screaming or running away? People get one look then take off. That's how it's always been…"

"Well I'm wondering what you are that's so scary. I mean it can't be those beautiful eyes…!"

"Wait….what did you just say?"

"OHHH NOTHING… ummm…. Can you step out of the woods so I can see you?"

"You might be scared of me…. I don't exactly want a group of hunters after me. "

"Dont worry, I wont bolt or scream…...I just want to see you…"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Fine"

And with that the person stepped out of the forest. He was well built and looked like he had been in the woods for a while. He had beautiful silver hair and a, baggy, red hiyori on. He also had these cute little dog ears on top of his head. It looked like he Jumped from a fantasy video game and came to life. She blushed madly when she saw that he had started to take his Hiyori off. He had toned skin and many abs. His arms looked like they could scoop her up and take her to the moon and back. He noticed that she was staring and blushing so he walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"You know you're staring, right?"

"ummmm… o-of c-course i do…. I was just imag-AAAH wondering how long you've been out here."

"Well if been here longer then you have been alive."

"What happened to your family?"

"…..There gone…."

"I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I didn't know.

"It's ok, but you should just drop it… I don't want to hurt you…"

"Why are you so sincere? You look like you can beat anyone up with just a glare."

"Why should Ianswer that." _Is she scared of me? Maybe it's the ears…._

"No it's not the ears! You just look like you could snap at any minute."

"…..How did…. How… How did you know what I thought?"

"I can't tell you that…"

"And Why the hell NOT?"

"Im keeping a promise to my mom…"

"Wait…. You're a mindreader aren't you?"

 _ ****FLASHBACK****_

KAGOME! COME BACK HERE! NOW!"

Kagome ran through the streets trying to get away from her father. She ran with all her might. Then she turned a corner and saw it was a dead end swirled around to see her father and his "Buddies" come up to her. Her father came up to her and Grabbed her by her pigtails, lifting her off the ground.

"You're going to be a good girl now and come with me. You will read other people's minds so I can become famous! You got that PIP SQUEAK?!"

"HEY! Let her GO!""

The men turned around to see a little boy in a red hoodie and brown sweat pants, staring them down with brown eyes. Kagome's Father looked down at the boy then smiled devilishly

"You want to force me to put her down?"

"..Ye-Yes… Put Her Down! NOW!"

His eyes flashed gold then his nails grew longer. Soon his hoodie glowed with a red light. Kagome's father put her down and his men started to run for their lives. After they had left, kagome had fainted and the Boy went back to normal. He looked down at the girl and smirked. Then he ran down the street with her in his arms and took her back to her house. He left her at the front porch and then knocked on the door. As soon as he heard someone come down the steps, he took off. Little did he know that kagome had woken up and watched him go. Hearing a voice say "hope to see you later in life" in her head. The next day, she went to school and noticed something on the ground in her front yard. It looked like a fang or nail of some sort. She decided that she would keep it and then left for school.

 _ ****END OF FLASHBACK****_

Kagome looked back into the stranger's eyes and noticed that they were the same shape but a different color then the boy she saw when she was little.

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha"

"Im Kagome. Can I ask you another question?"

"Fine but first you answer my question. Are you a Mind Reader?"

You see, Mind readers were very rare and the fact that a human was one is even more rare. For demons usually get mindreading abilities. Kagome looked into his eyes and took a deep before answering.

"Yes I'm a Mindreader. But I can only read the mind of someone I'm touching or a person I Know. Which is weird that I can read your mind without touching you and I don't think we've meet before."

"Well from ,what I know, you can read someone's mind without touchingor knowing them if you have a piece of them, like a Nail or a tooth of some sort."

This clicked in Kagome's mind and she pulled out a necklace that was wrapped around her neck. On it was the Fang that she found after her father tried to kidnap her. Inuyasha saw this and recognized it immediately. He looked at her eyes and saw that she did look like the girl he saved. But Immediately forgot the thought. She looked at his confused/frustrated face go from loving/caring back to frustrated/confused. She thought that it looked like an inner battle. She looked into his golden eyes, not realizing that she had fallen asleep from the comfort from the golden pools. Inuyasha saw this and caught her after she had fallen asleep standing up. He looked down at her sleeping face and he thought that it did look almost exactly like the girl he saved oh so many years ago but he diminished the thought and went to sit by a large tree near the creek. He put her down on the grass while he went to a high branch. It was still low enough to see if she was ok, but high enough to look out for other demons who might want to have a taste. Sighing, he laid his back to the trunk of the tree and went to sleep. Not far off into the forest, an evil demon saw the two and smirked evilly before leaving the two.

Hello peps! I'm new at making fanfiction. But I loved typing my own stories in school and I made all this in a few days but I hope I can update weekly. But sometimes I forget or other things come up. Anyway I hope that you liked the first chapter and I hope to see you guys La-tor!

Coming up next!

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Why School?!**

 **COMING UP**

 **From Slave to Princess a INUKAG fanfiction**


	2. DELAY

IM SOOOOO SORRY BUT THIS STORY WILL BE DELAYED. I've been busy lately but I'm trying ti write anytime i can. again I'm VERY SORRY! please forgive me! I'm hoping that i will be able to update but who knows. Also My fanfic From Slave to princess was the first I've ever done like that. (i mean more realisic) so ill try to go on but that will probably be one that i won't continue but maybe i will after i get some advice from other people and look at some other realistic fanfics to. so for now all stories will be updated but not weekly anymore they will be updated every 2 weeks or every other week. IM sorry but trying to update 3 different stories is to much for my CRAZY family life. PLEASE don't hate me but i will try to keep updating.

ILL SEE YOU PEEPS LATER! PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2

**A New Found Love**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Inuyasha, But If I did. I won't exactly be here writing this.**

 **PREVIOUSLY**

 _He put her down on the grass while he went to a high branch. It was still low enough to see if she was ok, but high enough to look out for other demons who might want to have a taste. Sighing, he laid his back to the trunk of the tree and went to sleep. Not far off into the forest, an evil demon saw the two and smirked evilly before leaving the two._

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Why School?!**

Kagome woke up to the leaves rustling and sunshine coming through the treetops. She slowly pushed herself up and took in her surroundings. Then remembered what happened that night and immediately blushed. She looked all round her but didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. Kagome wondered how long he has been gone and decided to go home. She turned around and started toward her home. After walking for what felt like 2 hours, she found the back of the shrine. Kagome still wondered where Inuyasha went and why she was left alone this morning but she dashed all her thoughts and went to work on chores.

School soon started and Kagome was excited. NOt for the Homework but the fact that she was going to a school known to have some Demons as students! _I wonder if Inuyasha goes here?But he didn't look like he does but he could be!_ Kagome ran passed the front gates and ran straight to the announcement board to see what class she was going to.

First: Demon and Human History

2nd: P.E.

*break*

3rd: Science

4th: Math

*lunch*

5th: L.A.

6th:elective

Kagome was writing all of her classes down when she was bumped and fell over scraping her knees in the process.

"HEY watch where you're going!"

"Keh…..you were in MY way so, i made my way through."

The Boy had dark hair down to his waist, brown eye's and was a little taller then Kagome. His uniform has wrinkled and he didn't have his tie on so the top was open, and you could see just a bit of chest. On his uniform he had his initials I.I, which made Kagome question even more about him, but before she could speak anything, the boy left with a Hmph.

"Well he seems like a person to stay away from. Jezz now i have to go get my knees treated. Great first day already."

"Here let me show you the way."

Kagome looked up to a girl that looked her age but a little older. She had dark brown hair and had brown eyes that were a little lighter in color. She had a HUGE boomerang behind her and on it side, there was a name, hiraikotsu. Kagome took her open hand and helped herself up.

"Want me to take your backpack?"

"No, i can carry it, But thanks for asking."

"No problem, now let's get going before HE gets back here."

"Who?"

"Shoot! He already came back!"

Kagome ran alongside the girl and looked back. There was a man about her age little older like the girl she was running with. He had short hair, but it was tied into a small ponytail on the back of his head. He carried a staff with a multiple rings that cleaned and chimed when they hit each other. He had a perverted look on his face and that made kagome run even faster. Once kagome got to the nurse's office she turned around and looked the doors. Then hid behind one of the many curtains surrounding the beds. After some time passed they breathed a sigh of relief and started to have a conversation.

"Who was that?"

"Oh he's Miroku, and i'm Sango. Sorry i didn't say it earlier."

"It's ok, You were running away from prevert-Grin."

"Yeah, anyway, what's your Name?"

"Kagome."

"Also what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a priestess or a demon slayer because you don't have the tag saying what you are."

"The school and i couldn't figure that out so i'll have to discover what i am."

"Oh…..well that's more fun than already knowing what you are."

"I can agree with you there but i think i already know what i am."

"Tell me then! But if you don't want to, that's ok."

"Well you have to keep it a secret. So do you promise not to tell ANYONE. Not even your family."

"Yes, i always keep my promises."

"Ok, well mi going to show you instead of telling you, is that ok?"

"Yeah go for it."

 _Here goes nothing._ Thought kagome before closed her eye's and started to sing

Kagome started glowing bright pink. Sango could feel what Kagome was feeling and was overwhelmed with how many feelings she was feeling. Then Kagome started floating right in front of Sango. Kagome's eyes flashed open and they were glazed over and had turned pink. Soon Kagome was singing like she was about to die and was putting her feelings into every note.

After that kagome floated back down, her eye's returned to normal. "Don't Tell anyone…..please…" Kagome then fainted in sango's arms. _WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_ THought sango before she walked out of the nurses office and headed to class. Not knowing that someone saw the whole encounter.

"So she's the one I have to protect. Jezz just when i thought i could get away from her."

And with that The stranger left with a Hmph.

Again IM SUPER SORRY IM LATE… i had family stuff happen and then i went to college to get my books and class times. So i've been very busy. Also with collage i won't be able to update all the time but i plan on updating every other week. If i don't i'll try to update as fast as I can. Being 14 is hard.. High School shouldn't be this HARD!

Wellllllllll i'll stop my yammering and i'll see you Peeps LATOR!


End file.
